


5 times Armie got it all wrong

by Inthisshipwetrust



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Thanks for the Supercuts song tweet, Armie. You got me in my total angst mood...5 supercuts of them during and after filming CMBYN





	5 times Armie got it all wrong

1\. When he barged in to one piano lesson, thinking he was gonna meet this small and cute american boy he just watched in a movie called Interstellar on the plane early that morning...

And found himself staring at a pair of the most beautiful emerald golden jewels he ever seen... With the curls and the blushing cheeks of a cherub you only get to see when you're dreaming of heaven...

2\. When he thought the only kind of conversations he would have with a 19 year old New Yorker born and bred, were the hip and current trends of youngsters from the big city...

And found himself laying side by side with said teenager, stargazing, talking about old souls that got trapped in the modern world, sad and lonely, searching for their true mates... 

3\. When he kept people at arms distance. Thinking that everyone lied all the time and always put a fake front, and most of the times, words don't mean a thing...

And found himself in the close proximity with the most pure, open and vulnerable being that let him in so easily, and by the time he realized it, he was already wrapped so tightly around this wonderful soul... Want to protect him, and at the same time asking for protection for his own broken soul...

4\. When he miscalculated what a young inexperienced man could do much with kissing and teasing...

And all those cockiness vanished as fast as the morning dew when they touched, and licked, and kissed... and the core of the earth must have been frozen at that moment for all the fire in the world went to their bodies... 

5\. When he boldly assumed that everything would be forgotten once it was left behind. And all the memories and feelings were reduced to still pictures and supercuts...

And yet here he is. Still feeling the soft breeze of the wind from all their biking. Still freezing from the cold lake water on their morning swim. Still tasting every pastries and fresh coffee of their morning snacks. Still smiling over the easy banters and wrestling session and the warm hugs shared on cold Italian rainy days...

Still want so much to scream "don't forget about me and every little thing we did..."


End file.
